Gatsu
Gatsu (가츠, Gacheu) is a character in Denma. Gotz is old English version's name. Biography 20 years ago Hades' first escape The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. He aims his finger to Abigail. June tackles to Balack, and Abigail aims BB gun to him and he says he's in Acceleration Mode and he's faster than him so he should give the witness. At this time, Purple hair appears and attacks June. his an arm is broken by Abigail and aimed by BB gun in his mouth, and Abigail threatens to Balack. After all, Balack hands Abigail a person and his limbs which were confined into planes. Abigail shoots June to BB gun, and others are astonished at the sight. Abigail and June are disappear. He heals his arm and orders to Purple hair that he take the Yellow hair to the locker in the transport now, and he says to Balack that they've the witness from the Security Department and those priests will be back with real guns next time, and before things get any more complicated so they'll get Hades and head back. The prisoner identification chip, which was implanted inside Hades' head when he was in their prison, and it started working again, so he feels dizzy and nauseated and completely paralyzed soon and gets caught by Black hair. They're return to the Headquarters except for the restoration team. Max thinks he has a feeling that they were a step behind. The Bishop saw 2 Internal Affairs agents dead, and she says to him that this is a high quality picture so now she want him to finish up the details so the art won't lose its value, and now they can make the dissolution of the Security Department as the main issue on the agenda of Holy See's Command Center. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 7 years 1 month ago Quanx abilities *Healing *Bang Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Light attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description He's cunning as a fox. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gatsu is a playable character. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Attack Power: 3.34K *Skill Bang (빵야, Ppangya) ★ Type.1 - Activates with a 17% chance. - Inflicts 238% violent damage. - Can't be avoided. ★ Fire attribute increased by 62. ★ Skill cool time: 38 turns. *Promotion 1Lv: Fire+1 Ground+1 Water+2 Light+2: Hero's critical damage +500 2Lv: Fire+3 Ground+3 Water+2 Light+6: Hero's invincibleness +500 3Lv: Fire+5 Ground+5 Water+3 Light+12: Hero's attack +10% 4Lv: Fire+8 Ground+9 Water+5 Light+18: Hero's defense +10% 5Lv: Fire+13 Ground+11 Water+6 Light+28: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Fire+16 Ground+14 Water+7 Light+40: Hero's HP +15% 7Lv: Fire+20 Ground+18 Water+9 Light+53: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Bang *Hero's Introduction Balack... Ha! This guy... You thought I was a pushover, huh? He's the former captain of Internal Affairs, a member of the Church of Madonna. His nickname is fox, because of his quick judgment and quick get the picture of the progress of a battle situation. In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gatsu is a playable hero. Quote *"Hehehe. The Balak's way. Now I am getting goosebumps. There's the old Balak I know, still bad as ever." *"You were weirdly smooth just now." *'...... Balack... Ha! This guy... You thought I was a pushover, huh?' *(To Balack) "Did you think that you could hold me by the balls?" Trivia *He has long ears and at the bottom of the ears it appears that it's purple. He looks like Pikachu. In South Korea, people calls Piccolchu (피콜츄, Pikolchyu). Piccolchu means Piccolo from Dragon Ball + Pikachu from Pokémon. link 1 (Korean), link 2 (Korean) *It seems that Denma fans love to ship he and Balack as dysfunctional couple. Third Top comment Below there're some fan arts of this couple. *Team Imitatros makes him to etude with Sculpey. 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Internal Affairs